Untitled
by Uchiha Girl 1221
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke had grown up a vampire. Ukiyo Zetsumei had grown up a Demon. SasuOC
1. Prologue

_**Uchiha Girl 1221**_ - Okay. So this is a colab fic that Waffle and I have been rping out for the last two days. I took the RP's and make them into shiny nummy goodness for you freaks. It's all about Sasuke and a little OC I popped out of my imaginationland. Enjoy it. Also feel free to suggest titles for this story, I'll either give you a lolly and thank you for the suggestion or seriously contemplate using it. Please enjoy the prologue and keep in mind I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!

* * *

The Uchiha family had always been vampires, since the histories had been written at least. And Sasuke Uchiha was no different, just as his brother had made the transition at age thirteen, so had he. Under the watchful eyes of Orochimaru he had become a full-fledged vampire, his aging slowing until he reached age seventeen when it completely halted. Though his brother had taken the path of ultimate darkness, Sasuke had vowed to himself that he would never kill as his brother did, and that he would never curse someone to live forever as he was going to. Uchiha Sasuke had never counted on the Kami playing a trick on the clever Uchiha.

Ukiyo Zetsumei had had a brutal life, second born of the Zetsumei clan her brother was always praised in his work as she was always told to better. The young girl had held a dark secret since age seven, her family's rite of passage into the world of shinobi, she had been exposed to a demon and offered as a sacrifice, though as never before the demon had possessed her, and as she grew and as her parents began to abuse her, the demon only festered and grew angry. At age twelve, when Sasuke was just graduating the ninja academy Ukiyo was fourteen years old and had slaughtered her entire clan brutally just to stay alive. Her family's doujutsu had taken root in her eyes, and the ability to see chakra had begun to mature.

She ran forever through the sand in an attempt to survive and in the back of her mind she vowed to never let anyone take her prisoner, knowing if the demon that had possessed her ever came into the wrong hands, her families graves would not be the only ones that would be dug. She traveled around anonymously despite her trademark tri-colored hair and golden eyes, the mark of the Zetsumei clan, until at age nineteen she entered Otogakure in an attempt to reach the northern border and leave the land of shinobi behind.


	2. Chapter 1

_**UG1221: Wibbles everyone. This is the first chapter the collective minds of Momo and Waffle went into this. So. Don't bitch about it if you don't like it. Hit the back button. However, if anyone does flame I'll be sure to use the flames to roast your ass on a spit :P or I'll pop out some delicious pies. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Still want suggestions for a title for this stuff though. xD**_

* * *

Ukiyo Zetsumei moved silently through the trees of Otogakure, her black, silver, and red hair trailing behind her as her small body flitted from tree branch to tree branch. She didn't notice the shinobi reading beneath her and before she could stop herself she had slid on moss and she barely caught herself by her knees, coming face to face with a reading Sasuke Uchiha. She froze her eyes widening slightly before she dropped from the tree and bolted. He was after her in less than a second, his unnatural speed making it easy to catch up to her. He saw her glance back, her hair in her face before he quickly moved in front of her, stumbling black slightly as she ran into his chest full speed. Ukiyo yelped as she landed on her rear end, her golden yellow eyes darting to meet his.

Sasuke watched her for a measured moment before speaking, "Why did you run?"

She blew a strand of hair out of her face," Because I didn't want to get caught obviously."

He raised an eyebrow," By whom?"

She shrugged," Anyone, specifically not the snake-using creeper," she huffed," I suppose you'll be hauling me off to him then, eh, Uchiha?"

He paused before chuckling-g, the sound low and dark," No..."

Ukiyo shuddered under his dark gaze," And why not? He might give you a gold star for your effort."

The vampire stepped toward her, following her back," I don't care... I have... other things... I could use you for."

She swallowed and whimpered softly, continuing to scoot backwards as her voice started losing confidence," L-like...?"

He grinned as he backed her into a tree, "Something..." his voice was low, and hungry.

"Something...?" She flushed her heart and breathing speeding up as he drew closer.

Sasuke picked her up leaning in to smell her neck, enjoying the smell of her blood as she shuddered and begged for him not to bite her," Why not?" he asked, his fangs extending slightly.

"I don't want to die, or be like you," she whimpered.

"You won't die, or be a vampire," he smirked, listening to her whimper and shudder against him, no more protests even starting to come from her, the smirk darkening as time went on.

Ukiyo looked at him, her golden eyes meeting the dark black of his own; her face was flushed darkly with the blood he craved.

He chuckled and pulled away," You are afraid."

She shuddered again," It isn't every day a vampire acts like he's going to bite you."

"Who said I was a vampire?" He raised an eyebrow.

Her golden eyes darkened into a black sclera," Your chakra. And the way you're behaving would certainly allude to it... Don't you think Uchiha-san?"

His eyebrow raised higher, his curse mark beginning to change," No."

She looked at his curse mark, noticing the slight movement in her peripheral vision," No?"

He smirked," That's right."

Ukiyo slowly looked back up at him," Then what use do you have for me?"

He grinned slowly," You're my new blood donor." She paled and started to fight against him, her eyes wide as she protested. He held her against the tree with one hand," Yes."

She watched him, her heart beating erratically again," Why?"

"Your blood," Sasuke looked over her neck," smells so good," she could only shiver, swallow, and attempt to think of a way to get a way to get away from him as he leaned into her neck. She closed her eyes and leaned as far away from him as the tree would allow as she begged for him to let her go.

"No," he whispered back, brushing his lips against her throat.

At his refusal, she whimpered softly, waiting for his bite. He paused a moment, his fangs sliding completely to length, before slowly biting into a vein. She gasped her head tilting back as an almost pleasant jolt joined the pain. He bit harder, blood gushing from the wound and into his mouth. As he drank she hoped her couldn't taste the darkness to her blood, the taint of the demon that had possessed her since birth and the reason she was on the run for murdering her entire family barring her brother and his daughter, her niece.

Ukiyo hissed and gently pushed at his chest after a while, trying to get him to stop. Slowly Sasuke licked the wound clean, swallowing the blood. She slowly began to slide down the tree as she fell unconscious. He caught her, rolling his eyes as she glared up at him and murmured incoherently before it all went black. He had barely heard her, but he vaguely heard her murmur," Don't let Orochimaru find me, please....." He sighed and grumbled, jumping into a tree to lay her on a branch before leaving her there, not a trace of his chakra left behind.

By the time she had woken up, it was too late. Someone else had found her and she was now chained to a cell wall, the heavy collar around her neck and the shackles around her wrists holding her firmly in place in the cold dark cell. One dark thought echoed through her head," Fucking Uchiha."


	3. Chapter 2

_**UG1221: Chaptah two! Um. Sasuke is slightly OOC. I'm sorry. Get over it. We like him cocky and kinda emotional. Nothing out side the arrogance unless special things are present. So. Hush and Enjoy.**_

* * *

A few days later Uchiha Sasuke sat in his make shift room cleaning his weapons, wincing occasionally from fresh bruises adorning his flesh, had had confronted Orochimaru about not training him as he was supposed to. He had been beaten from his insolent behavior. Ukiyo had been chained and had almost resigned herself to being where she was. She was docilely relaxing in her room-turned-cell. The metal band encircling her wrists and neck holding her firmly against the wall; blood had stained the ground beneath her wrists where she had fought against the shackles in an attempt to be free.

After a while the young Uchiha put his cleaned weapons away, including his precious sword, and headed for the lower levels, he had heard word of a new pet project of Kabuto's and he wanted to see what fresh meat had been drug in this time. Finally the small girl closed her eyes giving one last tug at her restraints before giving up on breaking them anytime soon. Sasuke paused outside the door of her cell, hearing the noises of her struggle and hiss in pain. Curiously, he opened the door and then grinned the instant he saw who door number one held.

Ukiyo looked up at the flood of light and groaned at the sight of the vampire," Go away!"

He leaned against the door frame, his grin growing wider," Well, well, well, I missed you too."

She glared up at him, growling angrily," This is _all_ your goddamned fault you know, so do me at least _one_ favor and either leave or free me."

Almost lazily he raised an eyebrow and pulled a key from his pocket," If you behave nicely enough, I'll let you go. If not I'll throw this key out the window…."

Her golden gaze locked on the key for a moment before moving back to him," What do you want from me?"

The young Uchiha walked over slowly, his expression smug," You to be my personal slave."

Ukiyo flinched," Which would involve?"

He smirked, twirling the key precariously on his finger," Everything."

Her face instantly flooded with color, as she murmured a shaky," D-deal…." Already planning to escape from him the first chance she got.

He caught the key firmly in his hand before he turned to walk out the door," Alright."

Ukiyo blinked, watching his receding figure," Where in the Hell are you going?!"

He paused, his dark gaze turning back on her," Back to my room of course," he said as if talking to an idiot.

She began to tug at her restraints, disbelief fading into anger," I just agreed to be your slave, and you're leaving me here?!"

A dark smirk curved Sasuke's lips," You agreed and then thought of running once I set you free."

The older girl hung her head in defeat," Please…. I won't run from you, just get me out of these restraints, if you don't believe me seal me in your room, just…. Please… don't leave me here."

He studied her for a long moment before walking back over, kneeling to unchain her before quickly grabbing her wrists to keep her from running, burning pain shooting through her arms as he grabbed the wounds causing them to bleed freshly as he transported them back to his room. She pulled at his hands in an attempt to get the pain to stop, not to run and he quickly released her. He disappeared into his bathroom before returning and tossing a first-aid kit at her murmuring for her to clean the wounds and warning her not to run.

Ukiyo sighed and sat on the floor, carefully opening the kit and then tenderly cleaning and gauzing the wounds with the soft material. She put the kit back where it belonged before returning to her spot on the floor, wary of the Uchiha's return. As she thought, wondering what had attracted him so intensely to her blood in the first place he sat outside the door, unsure of what to do with her and completely able to smell the intoxicating aroma of her blood his hunger beginning to eat at him again.

Eventually she moved to get into her new masters bed, having nowhere else to sleep but the floor. She curled up in the center making her look much smaller and more vulnerable than before her long hair falling over her face and neck. She was exhausted, the position she had been held in hadn't allowed her sleep and she desperately needed to sleep. Food and water could wait until Sasuke returned.

The confused male had wondered down the hall and out into the gardens beyond their current hideout. He wanted to think and clear his head of the thoughts he held of the female. Meanwhile Ukiyo had fallen asleep curling into his pillow in an attempt to seek comfort in the strange place she found herself in as nightmares of her past creeped into her unconscious state.


End file.
